


It's Hard to Open the Door When Your Tongue's Down My Throat

by Bk_Betty



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because This is Straight Up Porn, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, did i mention porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bk_Betty/pseuds/Bk_Betty
Summary: Now that Steve and Bucky realize they are in love with each other, it's hard to keep their hands to themselves. Which is a shame considering they're in the hallway of their apartment building.





	It's Hard to Open the Door When Your Tongue's Down My Throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/gifts).



> This is my sixth contribution for the Tumblr Ficlet challenge started by [Bear_shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark) and [Parrannnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah)! And I must say, I’ve been waiting for this prompt! 
> 
> It also happens to be a follow-up to my other ficlet [We Need a Pining Clean Up in Aisle Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707285). It’s not absolutely necessary to read it before reading this ficlet but I highly recommend doing so!
> 
> Finally, this is a gift for [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret). She wanted to see more from these crazy kids, so here you go!
> 
>  **Prompt** : Lust

Steve isn’t sure how they made it back to their apartment. He vaguely recalls checking out after they stopped kissing in the baking aisle. The store manager asking them to refrain from dry humping near the palm sugar had a little something to do with it. The rest of the subway ride home, however, was a bit of a blur. He does vividly remember pinning Bucky against their seat on the train and going to town on his neck. He also remembers the harried mother who threatened to hose them down if they didn’t control themselves. 

Normally, Steve would have been embarrassed by two people admonishing him in the span of an hour. But today he really doesn't give a fuck. Once he got a taste of Bucky, he couldn’t get enough. Steve imagined kissing Bucky over a thousand different times in the past but nothing compared to the real thing. Bucky kissed with his whole being - an intoxicating combination of desire, devotion and, dare Steve say it, love. To be honest, it was a wonder Steve didn’t bend Bucky over a subway bench and fuck him for all of rush hour to see.

Steve is actually quite proud he was able to wait until they got home. Well, almost home. They’re still in the hallway because Bucky is wrapped around Steve like an oversexed limpet, groceries discarded by their feet. 

“We should, uh, we should probab...fuuuuuuck, you gotta stop doing that,” Steve pants into Bucky’s mouth, trying to get his goddamn key into the lock. 

Bucky hums against his skin, tongue trailing along Steve’s bottom lip. Bucky’s hand has gone rogue, finding its way into Steve’s jeans. When Bucky’s fingers brush against his dick, a chorus of angels begin singing in Steve’s head. He drops his keys and presses Bucky further against their door. Bucky shamelessly grinds into Steve, both of them hard as steel. Steve pulls his head back enough to watch as absolutely filthy moans come tumbling out of Bucky’s mouth. His head is thrown back and Steve can’t tear his eyes away from the look of pure bliss on Bucky’s face. He dives in for another kiss, their lips and teeth mashing together for a brief moment before finding their rhythm again. Steve is matching the thrusts of his tongue with his hips, hand locked onto Bucky’s shoulder for leverage. Neither one of them seem the least bit concerned that they’re practically fucking in the hallway. 

“Fuck, you have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this,” Steve whispers into Bucky’s neck. He noses Bucky’s shirt to the side, licking a stripe along his clavicle. He bites down sharply, drawing out a fevered hiss from Bucky. Steve soothes the sting with a swipe of his tongue before doing it again. Bucky clutches at the back of his head, a sure sign that he doesn’t want Steve to stop. Bucky is babbling nonsense as his thrusts become more frantic. 

“Unhhhh, don’t… fuck yeah… just right there. Fuckkkkkk.... “ Bucky whimpers as he claws at Steve’s clothed back. 

“You gonna cum, baby? Make a mess right here where anyone can see you?” Steve growls, planting his hand against their door to make his thrusts more powerful. Bucky can only manage a vague approximation of a nod as he lets his head fall to Steve’s shoulder. Steve hoists up one of Bucky’s legs to give him an even better angle. Steve drives their dicks together without mercy, determined to make Bucky lose control. He moves his mouth over to Bucky’s ear, flicking his tongue against the upper shell. 

“Wanna hear you scream so loud our neighbors hear it. Have them come out and watch you lose it. Watch you fly apart just by me rubbing you off,” Steve is never this dirty, this commanding with his partners. But something about Bucky pulls out his most possessive side. He wants to feel Bucky’s cum leaking through his jeans. Wants to push Bucky to his knees and fuck that mouth that’s driven him crazy for years. 

Bucky throws his head hard against the door, a choked off moan pushing its way up his throat. Steve is relentless, high off what he’s doing to Bucky. He couldn’t give a fuck who sees them right now. He _needs_ to see that gorgeous face twisted into a tableau of lust, euphoria and that sweet sort of pain. It’s his single-minded focus, his own pleasure a distant second. He leans down, biting at Bucky’s bottom lip before devouring his mouth. Their kiss is as frenzied as their movements, the pace just this side of chafing. But both of them are too far gone to notice. Bucky’s thrusts falter as his face scrunches up, fingernails digging into Steve’s back. 

“I’m gonna...fuckkkkk, fuck, fuck… “ he gasps, his breath coming out in harsh, labored puffs. He goes rigid. His nails latch on so tightly, Steve’s sure there will be marks, if not a breaking of his skin. It’s worth it to watch Bucky fly over the edge, knowing he’s the reason Bucky is feeling such pleasure. Bucky cries out, his release seeping through the denim fabric. Steve peppers his face with kisses as he rocks Bucky through it. It’s mesmerizing and more than Steve could have ever conjured up on his own. Bucky slumps against Steve’s solid frame, desperately trying to catch his breath. Steve gingerly lets go of Bucky’s leg, careful to make sure he doesn’t tip forward. 

What Steve doesn’t expect is for Bucky to shift down to his knees. What he _really_ doesn’t expect is for Bucky to unzip him and get out his dick in a dizzyingly short span of time. What he absolutely, positively doesn’t expect is for Bucky to suck dick like it’s his goddamn job. And apparently his wages are milky white and come out of Steve’s tip. Before Steve can truly grasp what the fuck is going on, he’s coming hard and fast down Bucky’s throat. He has to brace his hands against the door because his orgasm hits him like a freight train. 

When Steve finally comes down from his post-climactic high, he opens his eyes to Bucky licking the last bit of cum from the head of his dick. Steve runs his hand through Bucky’s hair before cupping his cheek. Bucky lets out a contented sigh as he nuzzles his face into Steve’s hand. He tucks Steve back into his jeans before grabbing the keys off the ground and standing up. 

“Maybe we should take this inside?” he offers up the keys, eyes saying he has a lot of dirty plans for them. 

Steve pushes Bucky back into the door, putting the key into the lock. “Good thing we bought a week’s worth of groceries. I'm not letting you out of the house for at least two days.”

They both lean in for a kiss, less demanding but still sinfully indecent. Bucky chuckles darkly into the kiss, nipping at Steve’s lips. 

“Challenge accepted, Mr. Rogers,” he laughs as they spill into their apartment. 

Steve smacks his ass, shooting Bucky a warning glare. “Don’t make me spank you, you insolent brat.” 

It’s meant as a joke but when Bucky’s breathing hitches and his eyes go dark, Steve’s mind goes off-center. He starts walking Bucky back towards his room, hands firmly on the ass that has been known to make him weep. “I’m gonna have so much fun making you beg for my cock,” he whispers.

His voice is heavy with an obscene darkness he’s never felt before. It’s heady, his new addiction. By the way Bucky shivers, it’s obvious he feels exactly the same thrill. As Steve lifts Bucky up, a sense of urgency to his steps, he knows this is the beginning of their descent into debauchery. And fuck if he isn't happy to jump in head first.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://brooklynbetty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
